vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rinne
Rinne (リンネ, Lynne) ist eins von Hachis Werken, dass von dem Vocaloid Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Es wurde am 21. Juli 2010 auf Nico Nico Douga veröffentlicht und hat über 1.500.000 Views. Hintergrund "Rinne" ist ein anderes Wort für Samsara, der ewige Zyklus der Wiedergeburten im Buddhismus und Hinduismus. In einer Strophe des Songs ist vom verschwinden der Zikaden die Rede. Sie stehen für den Sommer, weshalb wahrscheinlich das Ende dieser Jahreszeit gemeint ist. Zikaden werden manchmal auch als Symbol für Wiedergeburt angesehen. Hachi selbst hat zugegeben, dass Rinne ''melancholischer und emotionaler ist, als seine Songs normalerweise sind. Auf der Zunge des Mädchens, das auf der Illustration zum Song zu sehen ist, steht das japanische Zeichen für ''"Ah". Text Japanisch= 黒い山羊が呟いた 「白線よりお下がりよ 鈍色電車通り去って」 隣りで猫が問い掛けた 「アナタは何処に向かうんだい ここらも直に死んじまって」 赤の手首携えて 私一人　ふわり根無し草 錆びた水を飲み込んで 次の駅 またどうか　どうか愛を 帰りの電車は何処にも無いわ 教えてダアリン　ダアリン　ねえダアリン 声が聞こえたような気がした 枯れた花は呟いた 「感情がない、感情がない、 心は憂い夕を吐いて」 蝉の泣いて墜ちる頃 電線が裂いた赤の下 立入禁止　蹴っ飛ばして 猛り影がドロドロと零れ出す 「見えない」と泣いて泣いて 私の想いを探しているわ 教えてダアリン　ダアリン　ねえダアリン 鳴らぬ電話の命は何処へ 茹る茹る環状線 ここには無い　ここに終点は無い 左　左　右で鳴る 踏切りの音　カンカラリンドウ カラスは言う　カラスは言う 「あの頃にはきっと戻れないぜ」 「君はもう大人になってしまった」 またどうか　どうか愛を 終わらない輪廻を 千切っておくれ さよならダアリン　ダアリン　ねえダアリン あの日私は大人になった 絶えず想う　二人一人 暮れ落ちた言葉は取り返せずに さよならダアリン　ダアリン　ねえダアリン クルクル回る環状線を 「一人憐れに歩めや少女」 |-|Romaji= kuroi yagi ga tsubuyaita "hakusen yori o sagari yo nibi iro densha tōri satte" tonari de neko ga toi kaketa "anata wa doko ni mukau ndai kokoramo jiki ni shin jimatte" aka no tekubi tazusae te watashi hitori fuwari nenashi gusa sabita mizu o nomi kon de tsugi no eki mata dōka dōka ai o kaeri no densha wa doko nimo nai wa oshie te dārin dārin nē dārin koe ga kikoeta yōna ki gashita kareta hana wa tsubuyaita "kanjō ga nai kanjō ga nai kokoro wa urei yū o hai te" semi no nai te ochiru koro densen ga saita aka no shita tachiiri kinshi kettobashi te takeri kage ga doro doro to kobore dasu "mie nai" to nai te nai te watashi no omoi o sagashi tei iru wa oshie te dārin dārin nē dārin nara nu denwa no inochi wa doko e yudaru yudaru kanjō sen koko niwa nai koko ni shūten wa nai hidari hidari migi de naru fumikiri no oto kan kara rindō karasu wa iu karasu wa iu "ano koro niwa kitto modore nai ze" "kimi wa mō otona ni natte shimatta" mata dōka dōka ai o owara nai rin'ne o chigitte okure sayonara dārin dārin nē dārin anohi watashi wa otona ni natta taezu omou futari hitori kure ochita kotoba wa tori kaesezu ni sayonara dārin dārin nē dārin kuru kuru mawaru kanjō sen o "hitori aware ni ayumeya shōjo" |-|Englisch= A black goat whispered, "It's lowlier than the white line; Catch the dark gray train!" A cat beside asked, "Where are you headed? You're soon to die around here!" Holding my red wrist, I'm alone, wandering, a rootless weed I drink down stale water For the next station... Once again, love me, however you can There's no train back anywhere to be found Tell me, darlin', darlynne, darlin' I felt I heard a voice... or so I thought A wilted flower whispered, "No feeling, no feeling, Heart speaking of gloomy evenings" When the cicadas' cries went away, The line split, red and downward No entry, kicked away The wild shadows slowly come Spilling out... "I can't see," I cry, I cry I'm just searching for my thoughts Tell me, darlin', darlynne, darlin' Where does the life of an unringing phone go? The boiling, seething belt line There's nothing here, there's no last stop Sounding on the left, the left, the right The sound of a railway crossing, kan-kara-rindo The crows speak, the crows speak, "You know you can't ever go back to then!" "You've already become an adult..." Once again, love me, however you can Take this neverending lifelynne, and cut it into pieces Goodbye, darlin', darlynne, darlin' On that day, I became an adult I constantly think, together, alone, Never being able to take back the words I've lost Goodbye, darlin', darlynne, darlin' And 'round and 'round the belt line I go... "Have pity, and go on foot, girl..." |-|Deutsch= Eine schwarze Ziege flüsterte: "Es ist tiefer als die weiße Linie; Fang den dunklen, grauen Zug!" Eine Katze fragt von der Seite: "Wo willst du hin? Du wirst bald hier sterben!" Ich halte mein rotes Handgelenk. Ich bin allein, umherwandernd, wurzelloses Unkraut. Ich trinke abgestandenes Wasser. Für die nächste Station... Noch einmal, liebe mich, wie auch immer du kannst. Es gibt nirgendwo einen Zug zurück. Sag mir, Darlin', Darlynne, Darlin'. Ich fühlte, dass ich eine Stimme gehört hatte...oder so, dachte ich. Eine verwelkte Blume flüsterte: "Kein Gefühl, kein Gefühl, Das Herz spricht von düsteren Abenden." Als das Schreien der Zikaden verschwand, Teilte sich die Linie, rot und abwärts. Kein Eingang, weg gekickt. Die wilden Schatten kommen langsam, Verstreuen sich... "Ich kann nicht sehen." Ich weine, ich weine. Ich suche nur nach meinen Gedanken. Sag mir, Darlin', Darlynne, Darlin', Wohin führt das Leben eines nicht klingelnden Telefons? Die kochende, brodelnde Gürtellinie. Hier gibt es nichts, es gibt keine Endstation. Geräusche von links, links, rechts. Der Klang eines Bahnübergangs, kan-kara-rindo. Die Krähen sagen, die Krähen sagen: "Du weißt, dass du dann nie wieder zurück kannst!" "Du bist schon erwachsen..." Noch einmal, liebe mich, wie auch immer du kannst. Nimm diese nie endende Lebenslynnie und schneide sie in Stücke. Lebewohl, Darlin', Darlynne, Darlin'. An diesem Tag wurde ich zum Erwachsenen. Ich denke ständig, zusammen, allein. Niemals dazu im Stande die Worte, die ich verlor, zurück zu holen. Lebewohl, Darlin', Darlynne, Darlin'. Ich gehe um die Linie herum... "Hab Erbarmen und mach dich auf den Weg, Mädchen..." Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Eq8QQYiqs Kagamine.Rin.600.1557967.jpg|Kiseki's PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBPN1rBdXpo Just.Be.Friends.600.347772.jpg|Gero's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGnt_SBCppw Vocaloid.600.354826.jpg|Osamuraisan's Guitar Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3C96n71-G8 Glutamine.full.541344.jpg|Glutamine's Cover (Guitar Arrangement)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whIEbK0Qn1s Hatsune.Miku.600.647382.jpg|flare's Music Box Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmQOshp1LGc Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hachi